


Wrap me in your shadows

by galforce (boxofwonder)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F in the chat for a perfect pwp setting going unused, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hubert finds a surprise in his bed, M/M, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/galforce
Summary: Loneliness drives Ferdinand von Aegier to behave unbecoming of a noble, but perhaps the consequences are worth it.





	Wrap me in your shadows

The door shut with a soft click, and Ferdinand knew not to be here. It was unbecoming of a noble, unbecoming of any person. Hubert’s room was empty, quiet. He was out in the night, scheming and laying down a path carefully crafted, while Ferdinand shook with fear and was overcome with loneliness so strong it -

_ Only a moment.  _

When he stepped closer to the bed, the sheets were soft beneath his palm. He should not be here. He had no business here. He sank to his knees in front of the bed, knowing himself unseen, and laid his cheek upon it. When he inhaled, the scent of coffee settled him with each breath more. Coffee and … the scent of Hubert, in all his dark, gaunt glory. 

Ferdinand felt himself soften, slump half across the bed, eyes closed and heartbeat slowing. What terrifying a thought, that merely the scent of him could settle him so. 

_ Only a moment more before I return. It will be as if nothing ever happened.  _

\---

A hand on his shoulder startled him from hazy dreams, and with a gasp he whirled. His wrist was caught, firm but not painfully so. Ferdinand blinked through the sleep in his eyes. “Wha -”

“Should I not ask you what is going on?” Hubert’s deep voice breathed, so close to him. “What a surprise I find, not quite in my bed, but not quite out of it.”

It took him a moment, and Ferdinand felt himself flush with shame. “I recognise my behaviour was most unbecoming, and I will make sure it shall never -”

“Hush,” Hubert breathed. He had not let go of Ferdinand yet. “Why are you here? What has happened?”

It must have been sleep, making his tongue so loose, for before Ferdinand could say anything else he confessed: “I was lonely.” 

It was no reason at all, especially not something that could satisfy a man such as Hubert who put reason above everything. The quiet in the room was stifling, and Ferdinand made to move, flee this situation and deal with its aftermath when he was properly rested. 

But then Hubert made him hold when said: “I see.”

“You do?” Ferdinand’s own voice was so soft it was barely a whisper. 

But instead of replying, Hubert rose to his feet. Sleepily Ferdinand leaned away to give him space to reach his bed. There was the soft rustle of his sheets being unmade and thrown back to make it easy to slip into bed. “Come now,” he said, and Ferdinand could not help feel slightly irritated at being rushed. Even though he was the trespasser. He pushed to his feet and turned, swaying as he made hi way to the door. “Where are you going?”

Ferdinand halted. “Pardon me?”

“I figured a bed may be the better solution than to lay draped halfway across it. Do you not agree?” 

Was he? “Do you mean to say that - ?”

“I mean to say that I am tired, and would prefer sleep to lengthy discussions. The rest is up to you, but decide fast.” 

Ferdinand, still fearing this a trick, turned to make his way towards the bed. But even as he made to sit Hubert only stood there, duvet still in hand. Awkwardly Ferdinand fit himself onto the mattress, heart pounding as he felt himself enveloped in Hubert’s scent, lying where the guarded man was at his most vulnerable. “If you would grant me a little more room?” Hubert asked without patience, and Ferdinand scooted backwards without realising the implications. Not until Hubert climbed in bed after him, tucking the blanket over their shoulders. 

Ferdinand scarcely dared to breathe as Hubert settled himself, his proximity making his entire body tense. Was this a fever dream, perhaps? There was no way Hubert would so willingly invite him here, accept his presence so close by …

When Ferdinand opened his eyes, in the dim light he realised their faces were inches apart. Biting back a noise he turned, resolutely, finding his heart raced as much as before but at least he could breathe again like this. Hubert’s presence was … quite suffocating. It seemed his mind was obsessed with the man stretched out so close.

He inhaled again, that warm scent, one that whispered  _ home  _ and  _ safety.  _ His eyelids were heavy even as his heart stumbled, his mind soothed and so aware of the space between their bodies at once. 

“Do you wish to leave?” Hubert asked, his sonorous voice brushing goosebumps down Ferdinan’s spine. 

He bit his lip, thinking of the alternative - his own bed, the quiet pressing in and anxieties running wild in his mind. “No,” he managed, voice scratchy. 

Hubert shifted, but did not speak. The silence made Ferdinand all the more nervous, and he tried to lay perfectly still. “You are too tense,” Hubert finally scoffed. “I may as well share my bed with a figure made of marble.”

“I - ! This is strange! I am not used to this - !” Ferdinand gasped, indignant. “What would you do if I were to accept you into my bed? You would not fare any better!” His chest was heaving with his breaths, and then there was a brush along his shoulder that made him flinch, and a palm pressing against his chest as - as Hubert’s arm wound around him. Was he about to kill him now, for being tense in -

“Exhale,” Hubert whispered, leaning close. His palm was cool through the fabric of Ferdinand’s night shirt, and Ferdinand’s own heart threw itself against that palm as if it wished to be caressed. It was embarrassing, for Hubert to feel just what his heart was doing. It was - strange, to be so … enveloped.

Ferdinand exhaled. 

“Good,” Hubert breathed. 

He shuddered, mouth agape. Felt each breath of his make his chest rise and with it the hand resting along it. Hubert had taken off his gloves - it was his bare skin touching him. The moment felt so intimate he felt his cheeks burn. 

Ferdinand wished he knew if it was the same for Hubert, or if to him this was only the logical conclusion to reach sleep sooner … 

Still, he felt himself relax, little by little. Closed his eyes and felt the need to - Ferdinand shuffled backwards, just a little bit. Not enough to touch, but enough to be … closer. If he could have it his way, then. 

“Go ahead,” Hubert murmured. “I do so despise half-hearted approaches.”

Ferdinand made a noise he wished no human being had ever heard from his lips. Had he truly meant that - what had  _ happened  _ to Hubert? “Did you hit your head?”

“The only one in danger of such a thing is you if you continue questioning me.”

Ferdinand scoffed and pushed his body backwards, closer - felt his shoulders bump into Hubert and the spiteful air drain utterly. But instead of complaining or threatening bodily harm, Hubert pushed himself further up, and Ferdinand felt himself reply without thought, and …

And then they settled into place like clouds and the dawn painted an image more beautiful than each could alone. Hubert’s knees fit where Ferdinand had bent his own legs, and his arm settled much more comfortably, hand drifting from his chest. Ferdinand’s back pressed against his broad chest, surprised how … how warm it was, after all, and Hubert settled his chin atop his head. 

It made Ferdinand feel … thoroughly cradled, embraced. That was what this was. An embrace, so achingly tender it took his breath away in new ways. 

“See?” Hubert muttered, voice drowsy. “I have fared much better.”

Ferdinand opened and closed his mouth in indignance. But he could not make a single sound, the … for lack of better word  _ rightness  _ of the moment took away his thoughts. He felt warm and he felt - loved, and it was so peaceful his eyes drifted shut. Let him only feel it. “For once I must admit defeat,” he whispered, pressing just the slightest hint closer yet, feeling Hubert reply in kind. His breath brushed Ferdinand’s hair, and sent shivers down his spine. “But next time,” Ferdinand muttered, feeling throughly at home, “Next time I will get you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Only these two could make cuddling competitive. They're so fucking dumb. I love them


End file.
